Alec Brown
This article and it's contence is property of Raptorgirl49 for her use in fanfictions. "Wow hang on there Syd before you hurt yourself or one of us." - to Sydney Krawler when The Visitors are first united again after the big battle with the Revived Minor Twelve Order members at the start of Rise Of Dark Nebula Part Two. 'Alec Brown ' is a main male protagonist. Alec is the future son of Mason Brown and Lena Isis. He is a Aquos battler and his Gaurdian Bakugan is Aquos Marina, together they are the Aquos team of The Visitors. Facts 'Name - '''Alec Brown '''Aliases -' The Hurricane Prince of the Sea The Blue Knight of Gundalia My Prince In Aquos Armor, by Sydney Krawler 'Gendar - '''male '''Race -' Gundalian 'Planet -' Gundalia 'Age - '''17 '''Attribute -' Aquos 'Gaurdian Bakugan - '''Aquos Marina '''Occupation -' Member of the Gudalian Forces Aquos Battler of The Visitors Appearence Alec's human and real forms aren't that different from each other, in fact the only real difference is the horn-like structure in his real appearence as comapred to their abstance in his human apeparence. In his real form the Aquos battler looks a lot like Mason, but has short messy pure blue hair and bright blue eyes. Aside from a Gudalian's typical clawed feet and reptilian eyes, Alec also has horn-like formations that wrap around his waist but don't connect in his Gundalian form. He also has horn formations that go accross his face and down the top of his nose like a headpiece of some sort and that wrap half way around the back of each of his ears on either side of his head.In both forms Alec wears a pair of black pants and matching shirt, paired with a blue trench coat trimmed in gold that is kept semi opened at the front. His feet in his human form are covered by a pair of dark boots. Personality Like his teamates, Alec is an intersting combination of both his parent's personalities. Alec is almost an exact replica of his father Mason Brown in his cocky confidence both in and out of battle and his knack for annoying Sydney Krawler (Ren and Lex's daughter). He is very confident in his and his Gaurdian Bakugan's abilities, not liking it when there is no choice but to retreat from a battle or when fighting isn't the best option. Despite his often cocky atitude and love for battle, Alec is anything but reckless. Even when it seems like he is attacking just on a whim, those that know the Aquos battler well know that there is always a method to Alec's attacks. He always has some kind of stratagy in mind. This strategic side of him he more then likely got from his mother Lena, whose battle style is much the same only her's involves poisioning the opponent with her partner's venom. Alec is very adapt at coming up with a quick back up plan, should his initial plan fail. This part of his persona makes Alec the stratagist of the team. History Alec grew up on Gundalia in the same kind of enviroment that his teamates did. The son of Mason and Lena Brown, Alec grew up watching his parents and the rest of the Minor Twelve Orders battle with their partner bakugan instantly becoming thrilled by it as a young boy. Allthough his personality is mostly like his father's, the blue haired Gundalian knew he was going to be an Aquos battler like his mother once he started battling himself. In his earlier days he spent a lot of time in the Bakugan Biological Research Lab with his mother and paied close attention whenever he watched a bakugan battle. He had asked his father to battle him several times but each time Mason laughed saying Alec wasn't ready for a battle yet. Eventually this all changed when Alec met his current Gaurdian Bakugan Aquos Marina. Deciding to try again, Alec challenged Mason and Avior to a battle introducing them both to his new partner bakugan. Though the Subterra pair finally accepted the challenge, Alec and Marina lost the match. Though they ultimetly lost, Alec and Marina were introduced to Haos battler James Glenn and his bakugan Haos Lumagrowl before both becoming members of the Gundalian Forces. They later on met Sydney Krawler and her Gaurdian Bakugan Darkus Leonidas and ened up forming the newest genereation of the Minor Twelve Orders between the three of them and their three Gaurdian Bakugan partners. Alec still challenges Mason and Avior but still hasn't won agaisnt them. Skills And Abilities '*Hand To Hand Combat - ' Although he is a Gundalian, Alec grew up learning hand to hand combat skills before he could battle. As a result, the Aquos battler makes quite the formidable opponent to go head to head with....even without his bakugan partner. Relationships *Sydney Krawler - Alec's ment to be and eventual crush, the Aquos battler actually has the same kind of relationship with Sydney as his father has with the Darkus battler's mother. The two battlers are always either arguing with each other or coming up with a new way to irritate the other. These incidences have never gotten beyond name-calling-like status though and seem to almost be a sign of normalcy. Yet when push comes to shove Alec and Sydney drop their games and would back each other up to the bitter end. *Aquos Marina - Alec is closely bonded to his bakugan partner Aquos Marina and has complete confidence in her abilities in a bakugan battle. In fact Alec has so much confidence in his partner, that he barets battlers that challenge him saying that "only a handful of battlers and bakugan can even begin to compare to Marina".....of course refereing to his two teamates and the previous generation of the Minor Twelve Orders. The two are shown to be soft spoken and understanding of each other.....even some times speaking to the other in a more refined formal tone. The two are never seen apart from each other and are a formidable force to go up against in a battle. *Lucas Claude - Alec has been seen getting along well with Lucas, having a friendly competitiveness possibly due to opposing attributes. Though they seem to understand each other on a certain level at times. They are close and work pretty well with each other. *Pyrus Pheonus - Pyrus Pheonus and Alec seem to have a decent relationship with each other. *James Glenn - James and Alec have been shown to be relativly good freinds with each other and work well as a team. They like to mess with each other and often times treat each other as you would expect two brothers to treat each other....though they are no where near related. This may come from their similarities they share with each other, a perfect example being when they both admit they don't and never will understand girls often times refering to their newwest teamate Sydeny Krawler when she is in "one of her momements" as the two boys refer to her tempers as. *Haos Lumagrowl - Alec has been seen getting along decently with the Haos bakugan, mostly this is more then likely due to the fact that they are both cocky and a little arrogant in battles. The Aquos battler recognizes the bakugan's level of battling experience and that serves as a base for his respect towards Lumagrowl. *Darkus Leonidas - Alec has a good relationship with Leonidas which stems from a base of trust between the bakugan and the battler. The young Gundalian battler having complete faith in the Darkus Bakugan's strength and skills to entrust Sydney's well being to him alone. Trivia *Alec was supposed to be a Subterra battler like his father, but it was changed to his mother's attribute. *He is the son of Mason and Lena. *He develops romantic feelings for Sydney Krawler. *Alec has been challenging Mason and Avior to bakugan battles for awhile now, but hasn't managed to defeat them yet. *Alec's face claim is Reisi Munakata from Project K anime. *Alec wears glasses like his mother does, but sometimes takes them off and seems to not suffer any sight issues. *Alec is the only member of The Visitors that doesn't have some kind of extra ability he can use on his own, however his physical combat skill have been shown to be better then his other two teamates due to him knocking Sydney's attack aside with a brush of his hand, being able to keep up with Nitro's movements during their physical confrontation and handling both Lex and Mason two against one. Quotes "Wow hang on there Syd before you hurt yourself or one of us." ( to Sydney Krawler when The Visitors are first united again after the big battle with the Revived Minor Twelve Order members at the start of Rise Of Dark Nebula Part Two.) "Go! Bakuasisst! Aquos Longbow activate!" (activating Marina's Bakuasisst in battle) "Yes oh mighty Princess Sydney, you summoned me? What will it be today: fallow you around all day or shall I banish someone for you?" (to Sydney teasing her) "Theres just one problem with that theory James. How can we hope to understand a women if we can't even understand our own mothers at times?" (to James about girls) "Here we go again...as if your Actor Moments weren't bad enough, I have to deal with Syd's moody temperament too. Give me a brake." (to James during one of Sydney's fits)